


Over you

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson debería estar pasando su luna de miel con su reciente esposa, sin embargo se haya en la habitación de un hotel esperando a Holmes y más preocupado por saber dónde estará Sherlock que porque este la haya lanzado de un tren en marcha sobre el rio. ¿Qué le está pasando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over you

Watson volvió a servirse el brandy antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama del hotel. La última semana había sido un caos, pero eso era normal estando cerca de aquel hombre. 

Apretó el vaso contra las palmas y dio un trago sin pensar. ¿Estaba molesto? Sí. ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar después de saber que había tirado a su esposa del tren? Ella se encontraba bien. Le había mandado un telegrama hacia unas semanas donde le decía que estaba bien y quería volver a verle, pero Watson seguía molesto. El problema era que su malestar por lo acontecido era más consigo mismo que con Holmes. Simplemente no quería admitir que una vez que supo que a ella no le había sucedido nada no le parecía tan mal que no estuviera allí. Era su luna de miel y no le importaba. 

Escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo y supo que Sherlock se acercaba. Sabía que era él porque reconocía esa forma de caminar dando tumbos cuando su amigo estaba borracho y lo más importante, reconocía su voz cantando aquellas canciones sobre mujeres, alcohol y corsés.

Watson dejó el vaso sobre el mueble bar y caminó hacia la puerta antes de que Sherlock llamara. Al abrir el peso de Holmes cayó sobre él como un fardo. Consiguió meterlo en la habitación con su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Olía a alcohol y a tabaco, pero también olía a mujeres. Watson intentó ahogar las ganas de dejarle caer contra el suelo. Él era quien estaba casado. 

—Puedo solo—protestó con la voz pastosa el detective. Pareció perder el equilibrio y dio un par de pasos atrás golpeándose contra la puerta. 

Cargó con él hasta dejarlo sobre la cama. 

—No debería seguir haciendo estas cosas. —Le reprochó Watson sentándose junto a él. Cogió uno de sus pies y le quitó el zapato.

—No debería seguir sermoneándome…—dijo Holmes como si le costara hablar.

—Ya, ya. No me sirve de gran cosa. —Después de retirar los zapatos Watson alzó la mano hacia el cuello de su camisa para aflojarle los botones, pero Holmes ya había llegado con la prenda abierta hasta el esternón. Watson no pudo evitar mirar como su pecho se movía con cada respiración y una parte de él, una que creía bien enterrada, deseó acariciarlo. Solo una vez, solo por curiosidad sin tener que estar cosiéndole ninguna herida. 

Watson sacudió la cabeza y le hizo alzarse un poco para sacarle la chaqueta.

— ¿Sabe qué…?—le preguntó Sherlock mientras le ayudaba a sacar los brazos. En el momento en el que se la quitó Watson la vio volar hasta caer en el sofá junto a la mesa del té.

— ¿Era necesario…?—comenzó a amonestarle Watson, pero al girarse Holmes lo miraba, le observaba como solía hacer con cada pista en un caso; con aquellos ojos castaños y dilatados, esos que parecían saberlo todo. Notaba el aliento de Holmes contra el rostro y lejos de sentirse asqueado lo que sentía era curiosidad. Los ojos de Watson se desviaron a aquellos labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre. Holmes los tenía entre abiertos y antes de que se diera cuenta Watson se pasaba la lengua por sus propios labios queriendo saber como sería el tacto sobre los de otro hombre. Era tiempo de marcharse de aquella habitación.

Watson se apartó, pero una mano sujetó su muñeca reteniéndole junto a la cama.

—Suélteme. —Exigió. Tiró con fuerza, pero el agarre era tan firme que solo consiguió sacudir el brazo.

—No. —El tono de Holmes era tranquilo, a pesar del enfado de Watson.

— ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!  
—Puede—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin aflojar ni un ápice—.Dígame, ¿cuáles son los síntomas?

—Dígamelo usted, señor Holmes. Dígame que síntomas tiene y le confirmaré que perdió la cabeza. No estaba bien antes de conocerme y eso no ha cambiado. Le falla algo en el cerebro.

—Los electroshock no funcionan—musitó Holmes sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

— ¡¿Lo ve?! Ni lo que dice tiene sentido la mitad del tiempo.

Cogiéndole por sorpresa, Holmes tiró haciéndole caer sobre él. Le inmovilizó con una llave y le miró con aquellos ojos brillantes. Holmes puso una mano tras la nuca de Watson y enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos. Le besó metiendo su lengua en la boca. Watson trató de revolverse y descubrió que era inútil, inútil porque su propio deseo le traicionaba haciéndole corresponder. 

—«Estaba borracho y mañana no recordara nada» —decía una vocecita en la cabeza del médico mientras su paladar degustaba el sabor de su boca.

Los dedos de Holmes se apretaban contra su nuca dirigiendo aquel beso falto de modales. Sentía la barba de un día de Holmes rasparle la cara y una desagradable sensación de que todo su control victoriano no serviría para apaciguar su creciente erección. Usando sus últimas fuerzas Watson le propinó un codazo en las costillas logrando que le soltara. 

— ¿Lo ve? —Se pasó el reverso de la manga por los labios. —Esto solo es el efecto del alcohol y todo lo que se mete en el cuerpo. Sólo un loco hubiera hecho tal cosa. Un loco despreciable. —gritó fuera de si mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. 

Holmes no decía nada. Le observaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y las manos entrelazadas. Watson se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar. Cogió la jarra de brandy y se sirvió un vaso. Miró la jarra medio llena y la inclinó para llenarlo un poco más.

— ¿No va a ofrecerme, Watson? 

Watson volvió a mirar ambos recipientes y comenzó a beber directamente de la jarra hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Vaya modales. —Ironizó Holmes.

—Piérdase. —Watson dejó las cosas con fuerza sobre la bandeja de plata cascando el cristal de la jarra y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tiró, pero estaba cerrada con llave: —Muy gracioso, Holmes.

—Pues para ser un hecho que le resulta divertido no le veo reírse.

«Espera, ¿Cuándo había cerrado con llave?»

Sin necesidad de ayuda Holmes se puso en pie y caminó hacia él sin dar ni un solo traspié y entonces lo entendió. Recordó el momento en el que se había apoyado contra ella.

—No estaba borracho, ¿verdad? —sentenció Watson apoyando la frente contra la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio sonreír, una de esas sonrisas que le hacían estremecer aunque estuviera manchado de hollín, oliera a bodega o fuera disfrazado de alguno de sus personajes. Algo en él, en ese cerebro aleatorio lleno de las más brillantes ideas y de las mayores locuras le hacía querer estar junto a él.  
—Supongo que es una de esas preguntas que no hay que responder. Siempre le tuve por alguien inteligente, Watson. Acérquese.

—No, no voy a moverme de esta puerta. Y quédese donde está. Se lo advierto. 

Holmes alzó las manos en señal de paz aunque él no las viera y retrocedió hasta el mueble bar.

— ¿Le importa sí…?

Watson tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver de qué estaba hablando. Holmes sostenía el vaso de Brandy en una mano.

—Por favor, sírvase. Yo he bebido suficiente. ¿Le importaría a usted? —Preguntó señalando la salida.

—Sí, sí me importaría.

Otra vez. Esa mirada clavada en él como si fuera la pieza de un puzle, la huella borrosa sobre el arma del crimen.

— ¿No quiere saber porque no le dejo marchar?

—No, en realidad estoy más centrado en mi deseo de marchar que en el de saber que se le metió en la cabeza. Si no le importa…

—Insisto en que si lo hace.

Watson bufó: —Dejémonos de tonterías. Abra la maldita puerta y fingiré que no ha pasado nada.

—Yo le dejaría salir, pero sé que no quiere hacerlo. —La voz de Holmes había bajado unas optabas y se le antojó más el ronroneo de un predador. Cuando se separó de la cama todo cuanto sentía debió desaparecer, pero no era así.

—Esto ya es el colmo.

Holmes puso una mano sobre la nuca. Lo sujetaba con firmeza, pero no apretó. Tampoco intentó alejarse de la puerta, pero el simple cosquilleo junto con su calor casi hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Quédese. —Susurró Holmes.

—No quiero.

—Miente, señor Watson. —sentenció Holmes.

En eso tal vez tenía razón, pero no iba a discutirlo con él.

—Voy a ser franco con usted, querido Watson. Le daré un motivo por el que se quedará.

—«Arrogante»—pensó Watson. —Solo porque le besé…  
—No. No es por eso. Tampoco es porque observé como miraba mis labios, ni como devoraba mi pecho con los ojos. Ni tiene que ver con que sintiera y siento como late su corazón. —Los dedos de Holmes le acariciaron el pulso.  
Watson quiso protestar, pero eligió morderse los labios por no gemir.  
—Incluso he sentido su erección mientras yacía sobre mí.  
— ¡Basta!  
—No lo creo. Aun no le he dado la razón.  
—Quiero salir de aquí.  
—No, no quiere porque si quisiera le hubiera dado una patada a esta endeble puerta y se  
hubiera marchado.  
Watson apoyó ambas manos contra la madera e inclinó el cuello contra la palma de su mano.

« ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a acontecer?»

—Déme el motivo—suplicó incapaz de separarse de él.

—Se quedará porque yo también quiero que se quede.

«Arrogante»

—Eso no es un motivo. 

Holmes acercó los labios a su oído. Cada palabra acariciaba su oreja obligándose a pegarse más contra la salida.

—Sí, sí que lo es. —La lengua audaz del detective lamió el lóbulo. Su mano se apretaba contra la nuca y Watson nunca recordaría si Holmes le hizo volverse o fue él quien se giró besándole, atrapando aquellos labios soeces capaces de lo peor. 

Holmes gimió dentro de su boca y aquello le dio fuerza, la fuerza de un titán. Watson lo llevó hasta la cama sin dejar descansar sus labios. Trataba de quitarse su propia ropa al tiempo que intentaba desnudarle.

—Un momento—pidió Sherlock alzando un dedo frente a su cara. Al instante siguiente Sherlock se lanzaba sobre el colchón y sacaba un frasco de la mesilla. Lo dejó a un lado y aprovechó que el médico aun analizaba que contendría aquel frasco para tirar de él haciéndole caer en el colchón. 

Aun sintiéndose como una presa bajo él, aun sabiendo que iba contra su educación las manos de Watson se movían a voluntad acariciando su pecho. Lo cubría un fino vello que ocultaba decenas de cicatrices. No, no era para nada como el de su esposa, pero su sangre se agolpaba en su miembro del mismo modo. Le escocía la cara por el roce de su barbilla contra su piel desnuda y eso lo excitaba aun más. De nuevo Holmes asaltó las murallas de su boca y descendió por su cuello hasta llegar al abdomen. Si Watson pensó que esto solo sería mera exploración de sus cuerpos, que una vez saciada su curiosidad el uno por el otro el juego terminaría, con Holmes a la atura de su entrepierna supo que no sería así. Los pantalones de Watson fueron retirados de un tirón al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior. Tan rápido como Holmes tenía una idea o cambiaba de opinión.

La ropa se arremolinaba en el suelo. El cuarto se llenaba de un olor a sexo mientras la lengua de Holmes lamia su miembro de abajo a arriba recreándose en la punta.

Las manos de Watson se enredaban en la sabana mientras se abandonaba a él llevándose un puño a la boca mordió sus nudillos evitando gritar. « ¿Se sentiría igual entre los brazos de su esposa?»

—Ah, no, señor Watson en esta habitación esta prohibido no hacer ruido. –Exclamó Holmes mientras trepaba sobre él cogiendo ambas manos las estampó contra la almohada por encima de su cabeza. Metiendo su muslo entre las piernas de Watson, Holmes se alzó presionando contra su erección. 

Watson mordió sus labios negándose a gemir en alto y Holmes intensificó el ritmo. De donde él venía el sexo no era más que una muestra de cariño destinado a concebir. No se gritaba, uno no se arrancaba la ropa sin más. Un rincón en su cerebro protestaba mientras los ojos se le ponían en blanco de puro placer. Si retiraba esa mano de la boca acabaría diciendo sin sentidos.

El detective se hundió en su cuello lamiéndole y Watson fue incapaz de contener sus jadeos: —Holmes—suplicó. —Hágalo.

Antes de lo que tarda el suspiro de una amante en abandonar sus labios Holmes ya estaba de nuevo entre sus piernas con el frasco en una mano.  
En medio de aquel infierno de deseo Holmes volvió a descolocarle por un segundo.

Sacó el tapón con los dientes y lo escupió a un lado: —Esto va a ser mejor que un triple asesinato en una habitación sin ventanas. 

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó Watson. 

—Y con la puerta cerrada por dentro. —continuó Holmes.

Cuando el primer dedo de Holmes se metió en él, el tema de conversación le pareció irrelevante. Podría haber dicho que el otro día fue al lago Ness para hablar con Nessi y le hubiera dicho que sí.

Watson enredó los dedos entre los cabellos de Holmes y le h izo alzarse hasta capturar sus labios con la boca. 

« ¡Maldición! Sabía tan bien.» —Pensó el doctor mientras su lengua lo exploraba.

Watson abandonó la boca de Holmes para recorrer su blanco cuello y comenzó a surcar un camino húmedo hacia su pecho. Pasó la lengua sobre su pezón y el sonoro gemido de Holmes le dio alas. Mordisqueó y chupó sus pezones mientras su compañero se estremecía de placer. 

— ¿Sigue pensando que…? —Watson siguió castigando sus duros pezones con los dientes. —…pensando que esto es mejor que un…?—Watson no tuvo ocasión de terminar su pregunta. De alguna manera el detective volvía a tenerle a su merced. Despeinado, con la boca entre abierta por la agitada respiración los ojos del detective lo abrasaban. Perverso, difícil, peligroso… «¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? »

Watson colocó una mano sobre su cara asegurándose de que era real. El detective aceptó la caricia antes de retirar su mano y besarla.

—Sí, señor Watson. Sigo pensando que esto es mejor que cualquiera de mis casos. 

Ayudó a Holmes a quitarse la camisa y comenzó a soltarle el pantalón con urgencia. Entre sus piernas el hombre con una mente privilegiada y un toque de otro mundo. 

Lo preparó para recibirlo, pero no para aquella sensación de estar completo, de sentirse lleno de él. Lo acariciaba mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo tocando su alma si es que aun tenía.

Gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Holmes. Su respiración tan descompasada y errática como la suya y cuando se corrió su lengua maldijo soltando palabras que ni siquiera creía conocer. Dos embestidas más y Holmes cayó exhausto sobre su cuerpo. 

No quería moverse, no quería que él saliera de él, pero tampoco encontró fuerza para oponerse. Cuando se retiró acostándose a su lado.

—Voy a dormir—anunció el detective.  
—«¿Cómo se iba a dormir sin hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir?» Pero…

—No insista, querido Watson. Por lo estrecho de su esfínter está claro que era su primera vez. Antes de volver a hacerlo tiene que descansar.

—¡Pero…!—Iba a retarle en duelo, iba a partirle la cara, pero cuando le escuchó roncar se imaginó que su cabreo podía esperar.

Las últimas palabras de Holmes volaron sobre su cabeza un tiempo. “Hacerlo otra vez” ¡Que desfachatez! “Querido Watson” El doctor apoyó los dedos contra sus propios labios. No podía ser. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía como si fuera idiota?


End file.
